Bella Swan, el aroma del deseo…
by the girlghost writer
Summary: Un aroma lo puede cambiar todo. Bella, una humana común, se volverá el centro de atención de dos depredadoras llegando a ser la manzana de la discordia. ¿Qué harán dos chicas inmortales por ella? ¿Quien le dará la primera mordida? Femlash
1. Capitulo 1 La celebridad de Forks

**Que haces cuando todo lo que rodea se ve amenazado por un aroma que hará que hagas hasta lo inimaginable por tenerlo. Inclusive llegar a pelear por ello.**

**Bella Swan, una inofensiva chica, se volverá el centro de atención de los depredadores más peligrosos del mundo, llegando a convertirse en la manzana de la discordia entre dos chicas inmortales.**

**Quien le dará la primera mordida….? Femlash**

**Prefacio.**

Saben, vivir eternamente para muchos sería una gran pasada o toda una experiencia, el no morir, ser rápida, súper fuerte y tener todos tus sentidos agudizados, ser inmune a todo tipo de arma que el hombre ha creado.

Sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo, esto se vuelve tedioso y aburrido, ver pasar a las mismas cosas una y otra vez.

Desde que volví a "nacer" por así decirlo he vivido con mi hermana que, cuando es necesario, se hace pasar por mi madre para todo ese rollo de pasar desapercibidos. Hoy ya son 6 meses que me mude a Forks, un pueblo nublado la mayor parte del tiempo. Genial! así podré salir a la calle de día yuju jajaja. (¬¬ nel mentira sigue siendo aburriiido).

**Capitulo 1 La celebridad de Forks…**

Al llegar he inscribirme en el instituto de Forks me percaté de que no era la única con nuestra condición, al parecer un clan más grande, los "Cullen", que extrañamente son 7, un número algo grande para mantenerse juntos, sin embargo me las he arreglado para no levantar sospechas con ellos ya no queremos ninguna pelea si fuera ese el caso. Tengo un don algo peculiar pero a la vez muy eficaz, puedo cambiar mi olor, en pocas palabras puedo camuflarme, de pelos puedo pasar por humana en el instituto frente a los Cullen y lograr que ellos y demás alumnos se acerquen a mí sin sentir meyo jajaja. Hasta el momento no se han dado cuenta de lo que soy.

Como seguía contando, todo es igual pero es divertido ver a los Cullen, temerosos de que los descubran. La cara de Jasper Cullen, no se por que, esta tenso, sé que es casi imposible contenerse con tanto delicioso olor por todos lados, pero eso no me preocupa, dado que mi hermana compra sangre de contrabando para alimentarnos, no es problema para mí. (ojo estas compras no aparecen en los inventarios del banco de sangre he jajá).

Así como podía ocultar mi olor de los Cullen, así también podía ocultar el color de mis ojos (que no es por alardear pero puede causar miedo ya que son rojos por la sangre que bebo), y evitar pensar, actuar, u otra cosa que no denotaras mi forma, pero siempre he tenido la duda porque ellos tiene ese color de ojos son de color dorado no se no son los del típico vampiro. mm interesante….

Estamos a principios de marzo, a medio semestre, y han llegado rumores que la hija del sheriff vendría a vivir aquí, la gran expectativa de carne fresca no se hizo esperar para el alumnado, en especial de los chicos de aquí, por una parte me alegro mucho ya que su llegada hacia que yo pasara de moda como lo nuevo de Forks, compartía varias clases con algunos de los miembros de la familia Cullen.

Veamos… biología con el solitario y inalcanzable Edward Cullen. En todos los sentido un caballero sacado del siglo pasado.

Después historia con Jasper y Alice. No sé porque pero esa materia me apasionaba tanto a pesar de que la he tomado varias veces.

Como me aburría pasar una y otra vez las clases a veces aprovechaba para dormir en ellas, pero debo decir que nunca he "dormido" en si, solo cerraba los ojos y fingía dormir y pensar, no se, en otras cosas, a veces triviales solo para pasar el rato como retarme cuanto aguantaría sin respirar en clase (ya se algo tonto) pero en mi condición a veces se me quema el cerebro de tanto pensar. Jajaja broma solo que no tengo más cosas que hacer sin que mi casi vecino se percate.

El gran día llego por fin, Isabella Swan llegó al instituto mientras me sentaba con kriss y chock, unos amigos en el estacionamiento. Era interesante ver la llegada de tan mencionada celebridad del pueblo. Me dedique por 5 días consecutivos a no respirar para ver que podía lograr.

-¿Crees que sea una súper modelo? –dijo chock acomodándose su cabello.

-Jaja uy, si claro, y en cuanto llegue se fijara en ti no?-dijo kriss despeinando su cabello.

-Oyeeee no arruines mi look.-

La vi llegar en una camioneta algo desgastada y vieja al igual que yo, coincidencias de la vida, menee la cabeza y reí internamente al recordarme subida en una cosa de esas cuando eran el grito de al revolución en autos.

De inmediato me percaté que era normal como todas las otras chicas que había visto modelar al pasar del tiempo, tímida, callada y algo torpe, cuando pensé eso ella tropezó con su propio pie, corrección… bastante torpe.

Sin mas sonó el timbre y me fui a mis grandiosas clases (nótese el sarcasmo ¬¬). Llegó la hora del almuerzo y me senté con mis amigos. Ya sé que no era necesario comer pero estar rodeada de personas que seguramente si no ven que comes te preguntaran si eres una especie de anoréxica o algo peor era algo incomodo y peligroso.

Siempre llevaba té, o agua común, pan o un pedazo de pizza que mientras todos comían, en las oportunidades que tenia, lo desapreciaba aventándolo por ahí o desmenuzarlo lo más fino posible para que no se vieran.

Bella, como me había enterado por rumores que ella misma corregía a todos para que la llamaran así, era vecina de nuestra mesa, lo interesante de todo esto era que se sentaba con Jessica, Ángela, Laurent, etc. raro pero bueno, no eran las mejores compañías del mundo (solo Ángela Weber era una buena chica el resto no era bueno), pero era de suponer que en algo tuvo que ver Jessica, siempre acaparando a las personas y más si Mike Newton le interesaban. Ella hacía lo que fuera para entrar en su círculo social.

Dado a que mi agudo oído podía darme cuenta de cuando entraron los Cullen e inmediatamente era informada de quienes eran y todo el rollo que se traían. Sonreía al ver como los Cullen también se percataban de lo sucedido.

Cuando iba a dejar por saldado el tema este de Bella me pude percatar como uno de los Cullen la observaba con cara de desconcertado.

No quise de momento darle mucha importancia, ese seria tema para pensar en las próximas horas de clase.

Sin mas espectáculo terminó el receso y llegaba la clase de biología con el caballero del siglo pasado Edward Cullen, lo vi como siempre ahí aburrido, serio, sin nada mejor que hacer (ya somos dos compadre jajá lo sé, tonto, pero lo escuché y no pude evitar pensarlo), cuando de pronto entró Bella a la clase. No me imagine que estaría en esta clase y pobre, le tocaría a lado de Edward, que meyoooo jajá mentira, pero pena. En ese instante me convertí en una espectadora puesto que ellos estaban delante de mí.

De pronto una reacción inusual en Edward apareció de la nada, su aspecto cambió al de un cazador en busca de su presa, tapándose las aletas de la nariz para no respirar, sus ojos se tornaban negros, algo andaba mal, muy mal. Sabía perfectamente que cuando nuestro ojos son negros es porque la sed nos está invadiendo, y al parecer esto le sucedía al ver a Bella. Por qué?

De la nada lo vi aferrarse al extremo del mesa casi dejando sus dedos marcados en ella mientras bella se sentaba a su lado y el alejado lo más posible de ella, por un momento la curiosidad me embargaba era un expectante de todo lo que ocurría y me estaban entrando las ganas de respirar en cualquier momento pero rápidamente pensé que si era algo grave, tanto como cambiar a un Cullen, no sería para nada bueno hacerlo, suficiente iba a haber con un vampiro sediento de sangre en un salón como para qué fueran dos. Durante toda la clase no despegué la mirada de él atrapando cada uno de sus movimientos. No sabía qué hacer, si hacia algo, dejarlo acabar con todo el salón o detenerlo? pero si hacia eso me dejaría al descubierto.

Mientras me debatía en un con un sinfín de preguntas sin responder de pronto sonó la campana y lo vi salir de ahí como alma que lleva el demonio, yo opte por imitar su acción y salir de ahí una vez en el pasillo camine lo mas rápido y humanamente posible afuera respirar puesto que la tentación fue grande que me dejo esa sensación una vez llenando mis pulmones con aire innecesario pero con olor humedad, mientras analizaba lo que había pasado hoy en clase de biología.

**Al otro día….**

Edward Cullen no regreso a la escuela. Mi aburrimiento paso a segundo plano había algo en Bella Swan que me intrigaba demasiado. ¿Que tenia ella que había hecho huir a un vampiro? No lo sé pero había hecho que decidiera averiguarlo.

Por mi propia seguridad evitaba acercarme a ella o a los Cullen, tenia que ser prudente ante ellos.

Paso tan rápido las primeras clases de la mañana que de pronto me vi de pie en la puerta de la cafetería pero me ausenté con el pretexto de ir al baño. No tenía humor de encontrarme con los Cullen así que salí y recorrí el lugar, al llegar al gimnasio me escabullí de ahí ágilmente, salte para acomodarme en una de las ventanas del salón y ver como caí una leve llovizna, el estacionamiento esta solo. Hoy había decidido hacer novillos, no ir el resto de las clases, y al parecer no era ala única pues afuera me percate como Bella iba al estacionamiento.

-Esta es mi oportunidad- pensé y sin ser vista salté desde la venta al bosque que da cerca del estacionamiento y discretamente salí entre los matorrales.

Cuando de pronto zaz resbaló con el pavimento, no pude evitar soltar una pequeña risa, pero me calle de inmediato al escuchar un gracias departe de Bella. Automáticamente me acerque a ver por quien era ayudada, nada mas ni nada menos que por un Cullen y no cualquiera sin más que la reina del hielo Rosalie Hale Cullen.

Sin darme cuenta mi propio cuerpo se movió como si quisiera asegurarme de protegerla de ella, quedando enfrente de Rosalie y en medio bella, que se nos quedaba viendo y yo no podía quitar mi mirada de Rosalie. Sin más se me escapo respirar al mismo tiempo que ella, las dos nos quedamos estáticas y sin poder decir nada más que ver como nuestros ojos cambiaban aun negro oscuro.

Al parecer el olor nos llego de impacto, no sabía cómo reaccionar en ese momento, sentía una impresionante sed y unos deseos extremos de saciarla pero no era solamente yo si no también ella lo sintió, una ola de poder de pelear por la sangre de Bella me invadió la mente pero no podía dejarme llevar así, me percate de que todo quedo al descubierto, como pude obligue a mi cuerpo a racionar y dar media vuelta y a huir antes de cometer una estupidez. También puede sentir que Rosalie se apresuraba a seguirme dejando a una desconcertada y intrigada Bella parada ahí sola. Cuando estuvo a punto de alcanzarme el timbre sonó y salió la multitud de alumnos que ayudo en mi escape solo alcance a escuchar casi como un susurro "tu eres un vampiro"…

**Hola a todos y gracias por leer este capitulo ^^ **

**Es la primera vez que hago una de estas historias así que espero que no me asesinen… **

**Juro que estará buena y que no se arrepentirán de leerla. ; )**

**Esta idea surgió un día que encontré una historia de este tipo y me gustó así que me animé a escribir este fic…**

**Espero que les guste! Y no se olviden de dejar sus comentarios. : )**


	2. Capitulo 2 Tengo sed de Isabella Swan

**Todos los personajes son de S.M a excepción de Kriss y Chock.**

**La historia salió de mi loca cabecita xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2 Tengo sed de Isabella Swan…<strong>

Corrí lo mas rápido que pude hacia mi casa, había cometido la peor estupidez de mi existencia, en cuento llegué encontré a mi hermana leyendo unos documentos, en esta ocasión mi hermana desempeñaba un trabajo de abogada en Port Angeles, casi no la veía pero hoy la encontré.

-Qué te pasa tu? parece que has visto un fantasma.- Dijo con tono de burla al verme llegar tan blanca como la nieve (más de lo normal por el hecho de ser vampira)

-Tengo unas ganas locas de beber su sangre- Dije tartamudeando con mis puños cerrados mientras me dejaba caer en el sofá.

-¿Qué? Estás loca!- dijo mi hermana-

En un ágil movimiento se acerco a mí y me tomó de la chaqueta y me levantó mientras me miraba fijamente a los ojos

-Que diablos estás diciendo- me dijo mientras me zangoloteaba para que reaccionara.

-Es que me acerqué y la olí y… es algo que no sé como explicar y solo sé que su olor era tan exquisito que no se como salí de ahí sin cenármela- dije lo último con un tono de desesperación en mi voz.

Mientras mi hermana me daba un sermón y daba vueltas tan rápidas que solo podía ver el reflejo de sus movimientos, yo me sumergía en mis pensamientos en cómo fue que pasó y trataba de encontrar respuesta alguna.

De pronto una pregunta me saco de vuelta a la realidad.

-¿Qué?- no te entiendo repítemelo quieres.

- Demonios Victoria pon atención quieres! Dije que si alguien o un Cullen se dio cuenta de lo que pasó-

-n-no,- mentí, no sabía por qué pero no pude decirle toda la verdad a mi hermana sobre lo de Rosalie. Mi cerebro estaba en blanco.

-Ok, ok. No nos vamos a ir porque sería muy sospechoso, lo que hay que hacer es seguir como si nada y tú, escúchame bien Victoria, no te le acerques a Isabella Swan entendiste- dijo mi hermana Jane.

Solo pude asentir pero no sabia exactamente que hacer. Al otro día dudé seriamente en ir o no a la escuela, pero Jane no me dejó, sabía que si iba no solo me encontraría con Bella si no con todos los Cullen.

Respiré profundo, baje del auto y enseguida encontré a Kriss saludándome, sonreí y le devolví el saludo, nos encaminamos hacia el salón, cuando de repente me topé con mi peor miedo.

-Tenemos que hablar- me lo dijo con su tono de superioridad. Kriss solo abrió los ojos como platos al ver quien me hablaba.

-Después te veo- le dije a Kriss y me voltee y la comencé a seguir, salimos de la escuela y nos adentramos al bosque, solo ella y yo. Agudicé todos mis sentidos por si en algún momento sus hermanos se nos unían.

Después de un rato llegamos un pequeño semi sendero descubierto con algunos troncos caídos, se detuvo y yo me quedé observándola esperando cualquier reacción.

-Sentiste lo mismo que yo no es así?- esa respuesta no me lo espere, me sorprendió.

-De que hablas, no comprendo, te explicas? por que no se a que te refieres, tu dime mejor… que debí sentir?- me hice la que no entendía.

Se volteó y vi como su mirada se tornaba oscura feroz y asesina, me observaba mientras casi me alzaba la voz.

-No mientas más, di la verdad, tu también la oliste no?, sentiste como todo desvanecía y la ponzoña llenaba tu boca, solo podías pensar en su calor, en su sangre, en su olor.- me dijo mientras apretaba los puños la más fuerte posible.

-Cállate quieres- mis palabras salieron rápido mientras me volteaba.

-Si lo sentí, como quería enterrar mis dientes en su suave cuello, sentir el calor piel, succionar, su sangre hasta no dejar una gota en ella, ok feliz. Pero no solo eso, sentí deseo, unas ganas terribles de protegerla de todo, inclusive de mí- esto último lo dije volteando a verla.

-Es nuestra "tua cantante" -dije con un hilo de voz que apenas salió de mis labios

-Demonios- dijo mientras golpeaba un tronco caído mandándolo por los aires.

-Calmémonos quieres, tenemos que pensar con la cabeza fría- dije mientras alzaba mis manos en son de paz.

-Como quieres que me calme, estás loca! Acaso sabes lo que significa ella para nosotras ahora? -dijo con toda la ira del mundo saliendo de sus labios.

-Lo sé pero no quiere decir que es el fin de todo ok? – dije tratando de sonar lo más tranquila posible.

-_Ay por favor Vic, como diablos no es el fin del mundo esto claro k lo es, es TUA CANTATEEEEE_- mi mente me regañaba por lo que decía Rosalie.

Preferí no hacerle caso por un momento a mi cerebro y concentrarme en algo de más interés.

-¿Alguien mas sabe quien soy en realidad?- dije sabiendo que mis palabras tenían un doble sentido.

Tenía los ojos cerrados y trataba de tranquilizarse. –No, no le dije nada a mis hermanos y no saben lo que paso ayer- mientras me hablaba lentamente abría los ojos y me miraba fijamente.

-Esta bien, amm, soy victoria Hemsworth- mientras extendía mi mano en forma de saludo y dejaba de lado mi camuflaje.

-Mmhhm- dijo mientras la estrechaba -y yo Rosalie Hale Cullen, pero supongo que eso ya lo sabías.-

-Pensemos que haremos con Bella?- dijo mientras se recargaba en un árbol.

-Está bien, solo tengo una duda-dije

-Que duda, habla de una vez.-

-mm… me preguntaba, por que todos los de tu familia tienen ese color de ojos?- dije mientras la miraba detenidamente.

-¿Que?, sabes por lo que estamos pasando y tu preguntas eso?- solo pudo decir pero aun así respondió.

-Nuestra familia tiene una dieta especial, no queremos ser unos asesinos ni lastimar a humanos, aprendimos a dominar nuestra sed y solo nos alimentamos de animales. –dijo mientras se aproximaba a mí.

-Y tú porque si pareces humana y no uno como nosotros? pudiste ocultarte todo este tiempo. Si no fuera por lo que vi jamás me hubiera dado cuenta de lo que eras realmente - dijo mientras me inspeccionaba con la mirada.

-Ok, primero que nada deja de mirarme con scanner quieres, no soy aun alíen para que me examines- dije, sin dejar que dominara.

-No eres una alíen pero eres un vampiro, pero uno no muy común.- mientras seguía observándome.

-mm ok, ya que vamos así, tengo la habilidad de cambiar mi olor o el color de mis ojos todo lo que soy para pasar desapercibida.-

-Vaya, eso debe ser interesante- dijo mientras se volvía y se sentaba en el tronco.

-mm algo, si quieres tener vida social- dije en tono de broma.

-Tenemos que ver cómo enfrentar a Bella-

-Ya lo creo que sí, pero mientras tenemos que seguir como si nada- dije empezando a caminar de regreso a la escuela.

-Si-dijo siguiéndome, el paso.

-Tu a tu vida y yo a la mía y no nos conocemos- dije. -Será nuestro secreto, yo no quiero nada de líos- dije.

-De acuerdo, pero no te atrevas aponerle un dedo encima a Isabella- me apunto con su mano.

-Mm no hay problema mientras tú tampoco te acerques de ella.-

-Ya veremos- dijo, mientras sonreía y se marchaba.

-Mm ok, así sea pues- mientras yo también empecé a caminar.

**Bella pov.**

_-G-e-n-i-a-l-_ dije mentalmente. -En menos de 3 días he causado algo que no estoy segura de que fue:

Primero Edward Cullen no sé por qué pero huyo de mi y cuando planeaba plantarle cara no regresó.

Segundo su hermana salió huyendo como si yo fuera una especie de enfermedad.

Y sin mas una chica pelirroja a la que jamás le hablé también… pff vaya semana queme cargo.-

Pareciera que todos los Cullen y otros me repelen como si fuera un virus, esto no es posible. Decidí que buscaría una respuesta, no podía estar tranquila sin saber que es lo que yo hago para que ocurran estas cosas.

Me dirigí a clase de biología con Erick, un amigo que me preguntaba sobre mi música favorita y esas cosas… en fin, cuando entré encontré que mi compañero de mesa no asistió. Me frustré por lo ocurrido y me senté, estaba sola.

De pronto entro el profesor Banner y dijo que teníamos que hace el trabajo en equipo.

-Al parecer varios se han tomado el día. Vaya Bella, que extraño que Edward no asistió, entonces tendrás que hacer equipo con Victoria que también está sola- dijo mientras seguía su camino poniendo los materiales en las mesas de los demás.

Cuando volteé a ver a mi compañera de trabajo me di cuenta que era la misma chica pelirroja que había estado ayer en el estacionamiento..

Pude notar cómo se descomponía su mirada pero rápidamente la compuso dándome una pequeña sonrisa.

-Hola- tartamudee al saludarla cuando pasó a mi lado y se sentó en el banco.

-Amm hola- me respondió, parecía nerviosa, porque nerviosa, por mi?

- Te llamas Victoria no?- dije pareciendo lo más convincente posible mientras sentía que me ruborizaba.

-Ajam y tu Bella no?- solo asentí.

Al principio me sentí incomoda y muy nerviosa podía ver por el rabillo del ojo que me observa muy fijamente.

No lo soporte más y le pregunte. -¿Qué, que tengo?- dije lo más roja posible.

-Mm nada, por que la pregunta?- fingió hacerse la desentendida.

-No, nada.- dije.

-Te gusta el clima?- me saltó con esa pregunta de la nada.

-Me preguntas del clima?- dije.

-Si, tiene algo de malo?- amm no, supongo que no.

-Te gusta entonces?- dijo. Esta vez puede ver por unos segundos que sus ojos eran oscuros.- creo que debo estar alucinando. Cuando alcé la vista de nuevo estos eran azules.

_-Creo que alucino-_ Dije mentalmente.

-No, no me gustan las cosas húmedas y frías- Dije al fin causando una sonrisa de ella.

-Y entonces como es posible que te mudaste al estado mas húmedo y frio de los Estados Unidos?- dijo, esta vez parecía un poco más relajada.

-No quiero aburrirte – dije mientras intentaba concentrarme en el trabajo.

-Jamás me aburrirías Bella-

Esa respuesta me caló los huesos, sonó tan sexy. Woow momentito, dije ¿sexy? creo que necesito un descanso.

Paso la hora y platicamos un rato más, después nos despedimos ya que teníamos clases diferentes.

Hoy en clase de literatura era la primera clase que asistía de la semana, al entrar casi me caigo. Vaya creo que Dios me quiere hoy, -por qué a mi?- dije suspirando pesadamente y caminando a mi asiento.

Dejé caer mi mochila al suelo sin darme cuenta que uno de mis libros se salió.

-Disculpa esto se te cayo- dijo con su tono de voz sueva dulce y aterciopelada.

Voltee lentamente y la vi sonriéndome y estirando su mano con mi libro para entregármelo.

-G-gr-gracias- dije poniéndome roja como tomate.

-De nada Bella, soy Rosalie Cullen, es un placer- Mientras me dedicaba una espectacular sonrisa.

-Wooow- se me escapo decirle causando que sonriera más.

-l-losientoesque- mis palabras salían torpemente de mis labios.

-No te preocupes no pasa nada- y de inmediato se quedo inmóvil y volteo su mira al frente ignorándome completamente.

_-Demonios-_ me reprimí mentalmente -Perfecto Bella, logras que te hablen después de lo que pasó y lo vuelves arruinar-

Intentaba decir algo cuando entro la profesora evitando que hablara de nuevo. Me volteé resignada.

Intenté concentrarme pero no pude, estaba más nerviosa que cuando estuve con Victoria, no podía pensar claramente, sentía como un par de ojos se clavaban en mi espalda y observan cada uno de mis movimientos, mi corazón se desbocó, sentía que en cualquier momento me daría algo.

_-Será un laaaarga hora-_ pensé mientras casi podía sentir temblar a mi cuerpo.

**Rosalie pov.**

_-No lo puedo creer, haciendo de todo para alejarme de ella y vengo a encontrármela en la clase de literatura, que hago, salgo?... NO, eso no hace Rosalie Cullen- _

Caminó torpemente hasta su asiento que resulto ser el que estaba delante del mío _-Dios porque a mi-_. Cuando se sentó dejo caer su mochila a un lado haciendo que se saliera un libro.

Hábilmente lo recogí antes de que tocara el suelo y le dije -Disculpa esto se te cayo- mientras le entregaba su libro pero pude sentir como su corazón se aceleraba, eso hizo que se me dibujara una sonrisa _–WHAT! yo sonreí a una humana común? Ay rayos que me pasa-_ me reprimí mentalmente por tal hecho.

-G-gr-gracias- me dijo tartamudeando cuando vi que se ponía rojita _-ay mi vida, que linda es-_

-De nada Bella, soy Rosalie Cullen es un placer- Mientras le dedicaba una espectacular sonrisa_. -No puedo evitar sonreírle a esta chica, que me pasa, me manipula acaso?-_

-Wooow- se le escapo decirme causando que sonriera más.

-l-losientoesque- Sus palabras salían torpemente de sus labios, haciéndola aun mas adorable y aumentando el color en sus mejillas.

De pronto sentí como la ponzoña me inundaba la garganta y mi deseo por ella aumentaba de tal forma que nunca imaginé.

Rápidamente volteé la mirada al frente ignorándola completamente, y evitando respirar para no cometer ningún error. Eso desconcertó a mi pobre Bella y cuando estaba a punto de recriminarme algo me salvó la campana.

Durante toda la clase no despegue la mirada de ella. Por qué? Qué tiene esa humana que vuelve locos mis sentidos? Qué significa ella para mí para poder tener ese control sobre mí?

Tengo que decidir ahora que hacer…

TENGO QUE ALEJARME DE BELLA SWAN.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos! Hoy subo este capitulo doble.. por qué? Pues….. Por que ayer fue mi aniversario! Y ya que estoy muy muy feliz de estar con esa personita tan especial pues decidí darles un regalito a ustedes también :)<strong>

**Espero que les guste y ya saben… cualquier comentario, duda o sugerencia será muy bien recibida ^ ^ **

**Que tengan una linda semana!**


	3. Capitulo 3 La manzana de la discordia

**Todos los personajes son de S.M a excepción de Kriss y Chock.**

**La historia salió de mi loca cabecita xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3 La manzana de la discordia<strong>

Los días transcurrían y día a día no podía alejarme de Bella, por más que lo intentaba el destino se encargaba de ponerla en mi camino de nuevo al igual que Victoria.

Después de un semana regresó Edward, sin darme cuéntame me dispuse a vigilar cualquier movimiento de él en la clase de biología, por algún extraño motivo no quería que lastimara y mucho menos que se acercara a mi Bella.

Cuando pasaba por el estacionamiento de camino al volvo de mi hermano pude ver desde la ventana a Bella, sentada ahí, sola, y el carro de mi hermano estaba en la posición perfecta para observar.

Cuando sonó el timbre todos entraron, incluso mi hermano que se dirigió al profesor. Agudicé el oído y escuche decir que quería cambiar de lugar y este aceptaba.

Suspire aliviada por eso, pero mi alivio fue sorprendido de inmediato por un enojo repentino al ver quien era su nueva compañera de laboratorio.

No sabía qué hacer, como actuar, solo sabía que no podía dejar de mirarla y menos a su compañía.

Así paso la hora, después, al ver que no podía seguir vigilándola, me dispuse a ir a mis clases.

_-Sí que el destino se empeña en unirme a ella- _me decía mentalmente mientras caminaba con mis hermanos hacia la cafetería.

Me encuentro con la sorpresa de ver a Bella hablando con Victoria y no solo eso, estaban solas en una mesa con todas las miradas de los alumnos de Forks en ellas.

Sin más caminé y me senté en mi mesa con mis hermanos pero sin separar la mirada de Bella. Veía como reía mientras se sonrojaba más y más con Victoria y esta se daba cuenta de que yo las observaba también y de vez en cuando me miraba a mí.

No podía pensar en nada, solo en esa imagen que mis ojos me mostraban, a mi Bella, con ella, hablando, riendo, pasando tiempo juntas, incluso compartían clase, sentía como la furia me comía viva y yo como idiota aquí sentada, solo viendo tal escena.

Estaba pensando una y mil formas de acabar con esa pelirroja, cuando de pronto un comentario me saco de mis psicópatas planes. -Uuyyy si las miradas matasen seguramente Bella y esa chica Victoria ya estarían 3 metros bajo tierra- dijo mi hermano Emmett haciendo reír un poco a mis demás hermanos.

Todos estaban atentos a mis reacciones y por que miraba con tanta saña hacia esa mesa.

De pronto voltee a verlo y mi mirada lo asustó haciendo que se sintiera amenazado por mí.

-Vale calma Ross, ya me cayo pero tranquilízate quieres- dijo Emmett.

Opté por cerrar los ojos y levantarme. Salí de ahí, necesitaba pensar y poner mi mente en claro. Sin ser vista me alejé corriendo por el bosque, corría lo mas rápido que podía, como si eso fuera ayudarme a sacarme esa imagen de mi cabeza.

Sin más me pare en seco y di un golpe a un árbol que al instante cayó al suelo haciendo un sonoro ruido que se transformo en un eco.

-Pobre árbol que te desquitas con él, si sigues así con tus arranques terminaras con todo el bosque de Forks- dijo una voz que conocía perfectamente.

-Nada en comparación con lo que tengo planeado hacerte- dije con toda la ira saliendo de mis labios y volteándome para encararla.

-Inténtalo si puedes- me respondió poniendo sus manos a los lados y dando con todo lo que tenia de orgullo.

-TU NO PUEDES HACER NADA para evitar que Bella se acerque a mi mientras que ti te tiene miedo- dijo acercándose a mi estando a cm la una de la otra.

-TU NO SABES NADA- dije encarándola -Pero no creas que me quedare atrás-

-Ya, entonces que Bella decida con quien quiere estar- me dijo y se fue. Quería hacerla pedazos, deshacerme de ella, pero no pude, sabía que no era el momento. Me deje caer a un lado del pobre árbol que habría sufrido las consecuencias de mis enojos.

-Lo siento- le dije (ahora resulta que hablo con los árboles, vale, ya perdí la cabeza).

No sentía nada, no pensaba nada, solo podía pensar en Bella y el efecto que ella causaba en mi.

-Tranquilízate no la lastimaras- dijo alguien haciendo que saliera de mi pensamientos.

De la nada salió Alice y se sentó a mi lado, poniendo su mano en mi hombro. -Cálmate Ross, ya lo he visto.- dijo.

-No, sabes lo impredecible que son tus visiones, son cambiantes- Le dije al mismo tiempo que me ponía de pie.

-Lo sé, pero aún no hay nada decidido, ni siquiera le has dado la oportunidad a Bella de conocerte- levantándose de su lugar y acercándose a mi.

-Pero no puedo estar cerca de ella, soy un peligro- dije

-No la lastimarás, en serio, confía en mi quieres - dijo mi hermana

-Digo no empezaste con el pie derecho y tus cambios de actitud con ella la han dejado aturdida e intrigada, debería hablar con ella, se merece al menos una explicación de tu parte no lo crees?- eso ultimo lo dijo mientras se encaminaba hacia la escuela.

Yo la seguí y le di alcance -Oye Alice- dije haciendo que girara.

-Gracias- le dije sonriéndo lo más sincera que podía -Solo no le digas nada a la familia quieres-

-Tranquila, sabes que cuentas conmigo, vamos quieres?- Se acerco a mí y me abrazó mientras hacía eso le dije -Iré a relajarme un poco, daré un paseo-

-Claro, tranquila –me dijo, se dio la vuelta y desapareció.

Yo mientras caminé por el bosque divagando que hacer con Bella, ya no me importaba lo que hiciera Victoria solo me importaba ella, y el efecto que tenía en mi.

Sin más suspire pesadamente y regrese al estacionamiento, al llegar ahí me encontré que mis hermanos ya se había marchado.

Al igual que la gran mayoría de los alumnos solo quedaban unos cuantos autos, cuando me disponía a irme a casa visualice en el otro extremo la camioneta de Bella y ella parada a un lado con su mochila en el capote metiendo sus cosas.

Salí detrás de un árbol y me recargue para verla- estaba tan metida observando que ni siquiera me moví cuando ella volteo y me vio en el árbol.

De inmediato se puso roja y su corazón se acelero, es hizo que se me saliera una gran sonrisa.

De pronto un ruido acaparó todo estacionamiento, una Van derrapó por lo mojado del pavimento. Sin pensarlo dos veces corrí y me entrepuse entre la Van y Bella tomándola por la cintura con una mano y con mi espalda recibiendo el impacto.

De pronto sentí como algo tocaba el piso, era la cabeza de Bella que por lo rápido se impacto contra el pavimento pero no se lastimo gravemente, o eso pensé.

Cuando la solté ella tenía los ojos tan abiertos y su corazón desbocado como potro salvaje. Estaba tan preocupada por ella que ni siquiera puede pensar en lo cerca que tenía su cuerpo al mío embargándome con su aroma.

Me levanté y salí de ahí lo mas rápido posible antes de que todas las personas rodearan a Bella, escuché como pedían una ambulancia y me quede escondida entre algunos carros asegurándome de que Bella estaba bien, la vi levantarse, tambalearse un poco cuando llegó la ambulancia y era trasladada al hospital donde trabajaba mi padre, sin más corrí tan rápido como pude llegado antes que la ambulancia, salí tranquilamente para evitar sospechas y camine lo más rápido posible buscando a mi padre que lo encontré en su consultorio.

-Rosalie- Dio mi padre levantándose de su sillón acercándose a mi -Estas bien? sucede algo?-

-No lo sé, en este momento no se que hice solo sé que en unos minutos llegará Bella, la hija de el jefe Swan, por favor revisala y cerciórate de que este bien por favor-

-Si claro, pero dime que paso, estas bien?- me dijo mi padre al ver como tenia dibujado por todo mi rostro la preocupación.

-Si, no lo sé, solo que no pensé en las consecuencias, sé que no debemos interferir en la vida de las persona pero no podía permitir verla morir, sin que yo pudiera hacer algo.- dije. No sabía que pensar las palabras salían solas de mi labios como si tuviera vida propia.

-Cálmate, no pasara nada, todos te apoyamos, ahora vamos a ver como se encuentra ella quieres, mientras tu espera en mi oficina, yo regreso en un rato.- me puso su mano en mi hombro ante de en caminarse a salir a la sala de urgencias.

No estaba tranquila, me levanté y empecé a dar vueltas intentado agudizar mi oído para escuchar como Carlisle saludaba al padre de Bella y la revisaba.

No soporté, sabía exactamente que Bella me había visto detener la vagoneta y salir ilesa, no sabía qué hacer, había expuesto a mi familia, y si ella lo contaba tendríamos que irnos de aquí.

Pensaba en las consecuencias de mis actos cuando me encontré con mi padre que se me acerco y me dijo –Tranquila, no paso a mayores solo un leve chichón, un poco cansada por el susto pero estará bien, calma si- decía mi padre cuando voltee y la vi para al final del pasillo escondía mirándome

**Al otro día en el almuerzo.**

-La push nena es la push- me decía mi amigo Erick -Vale iré si dejas de decir eso-

-Si da mal sano tio- Dándole un golpe Mike a Erick.

-Que! pss asi se llama, cómo quieres que le llame entonces, Miami Bech?-

-¿Arte comestible?.- Le pregunte acercándome a ella haciendo que se asustara y brincara haciendo que se cayera una manzana y la golpeara con pie atrapándola en mi mano.

-Hola Bella-dije mientras le entrega la fruta.

-Gracias- avanzó mientras suspiraba pesadamente, y se adelantó a darle la vuelta al estante donde reposaba todos los vegetales.

-Tus constates cambios de humor son como latigazos sabias.- me dijo sin mirarme pero haciendo que su corazón latiera más deprisa.

-Dije que no deberíamos ser amigas, no que no lo quisiera.- mientras la deslumbraba con mi sonrisa

-Qué significa eso- me dijo mientras se volteaba a verme de frente. -Significa que si fueras lo suficientemente lista te alejarías de mí-

-Digamos que, por el placer de discutir, no soy lista, me dirías al verdad?- me dijo

-No, lo siento pero no- Dije mientras volteaba ver a todos en la cafetería para lanzar miradas desafiantes haciendo que dejaran de vernos y de paso para ver a una Victoria que no despegaba ojo de nosotras.

Sonreí internamente al ver su reacción.

-Qué tal si empezamos de cero, no sé, hacer algo juntas, por ejemplo salir, no se, divierte un poco, no alejes a la gente de ti-

Sonreí ante su acto de valentía en no salir huyendo de mi pesar de que se lo pidiera.

-Que tienes planeado- le digo. -No se, tal vez, porque no te nos unes para ir a la playa, todo mundo ira, y tenía pensado no se también invitar a Victoria, es una buena amiga- Esto último me lo dice con la mirada fija en mí.

En ese instante todo se volvió oscuro, lo que pensé que sería divertido cambio en un segundo. Respire profundo y conteste.

-No sé, no creo-

-Que sucede, porque esa expresión? le pasa algo a esa playa?- Me interrogo buscado más respuestas.

-No, es solo que habrá demasiada gente, lo siento Bella- Sin más me doy media vuelta y me voy. Salí lo mas rápido de ahí, no estaba de humor para soportar más eso que me había dicho Bella, no sé porque pero me había dolido.

Me sentía confundida, no sabía porque me sentía asi de solo escuchar que ella la había mencionado. No sé qué hacer, me siento perdida.

**Bella pov.**

_-Que le sucede, me dice cosas a medias en lugar de responder mis preguntas, solo crea más preguntas- _

Me fui con mi bandeja a sentar a la mesa cuando de pronto me abarcan mis amigos con un sinfín de preguntas.

-Woow! te hablo Rosalie Cullen- decía un muy asombrado Mike al igual que Erick quien lo poyaba.

-Que te dijo, se veía muy entretenidas hablando- me ataco esta vez Jessica.

-Mmn nada, solo se enteró de lo que paso ayer en el estacionamiento y me pregunto cómo me encontraba- dije sin la menor chispa de alegría.

-Vaya, es raro, ningún Cullen se preocupa por nadie, que le pasaría a la reina del hielo he- Esta vez la que dijo eso era Victoria que se acercaba con sus amigos a nuestra mesa. Lo dijo con un tono de voz… como si fuera malo que Rosalie me hablara.

-Hey chicos- dice Mike -Se puntan para ir esta tarde a la palaya de La Push con nosotros?- Dijo invitando a ellos también.

-Amm- no sabían que decir exactamente los dos amigos que acompañaban a Victoria. -Si claro, será genial nos encontramos en la playa- enseguida respondió ella lanzándome una mirada y sonrisa coqueta. _–Sonrisa coqueta? no, ya ando viendo cosas que no son_- De pronto termino el receso y todos nos dispusimos a ir a nuestras clases.

Así paso de rápido el resto de las clases, no tuve tiempo de poner la atención a mis cosas porque seguí sin saber por qué actuaba así ella. Ya cuando al fin se cabo del día de clase, de camino por los pasillo me encuentré a Ángela que me saluda y después me aborda con una pregunta.

-Te sucede algo Bella, no te duele algo?- Lo dijo en un tono de preocupación. Se daba cuenta de lo preocupada y seria que estaba. -No, no tranquila, solo que no me siento bien, tendrás que disculparme con el resto, no voy acompañarlos hoy- dije mientras salíamos al estacionamiento.

-Segura que no necesitas algo?- me dijo -No tranquila, solo iré a casa a descasar un rato-

-Ok está bien, cuídate, nos vemos- me dijo y se fue al carro de Mike. Yo camine y me subí en mi camioneta me sentía mal por lo sucedido esta mañana con Rosalie. Sus cambios de actitud no los entendía un día era amable y al otro fría e indiferente.

Decidí que no estaba para humor de nada así que me fui a mi casa toda enojada, no quería pensar en nada pero era imposible, en mi mente resaltaba su imagen y no entendía por qué, pero no solo eso, si no también me atormentaba que no obtuviera respuestas de lo sucedido ayer, tenía que encontrar una solución. Mientras tanto pensaba…

**Quien eres realmente Rosalie Cullen…**

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les guste :) <strong>

**En este capítulo puse las partes que más me gustaron en la película… me encantan!**

**Gracias por leer mi fic y como siempre cualquier duda, comentario o sugerencia será muy bien recibida además de hacerme muy muy feliz :)**


	4. Capitulo 4 Encuentro…

**Todos los personajes son de S.M a excepción de Kriss y Chock.**

**La historia salió de mi loca cabecita xD**

**Capitulo 4 Encuentro…**

**Bella Pov. **

Al llegar me encontré a Jacob, un amigo de la infancia, con su padre Billy. Venia por que hoy había partido. Baje y lo salude lo mas alegremente que podía, después de entrar Charlie llegó y tanto él como Billy se pusieron a ver el partido.

Yo en tanto me senté en la mesa de la cocina según a hacer deberes pero no podía concentrarme, seguía tan sumergida en mis pensamientos que no me percate que ya no estaba sola en la cocina.

-Holaaa- dijo de pronto Jake, haciendo que me asustara demasiado, en medio le di un golpe en el brazo, a lo que él se rió por mi reacción.

-Y que tal, ¿ya te acostumbraste?- dijo sentándose en frente de mi.

-Am más o menos creo, no lo sé, estoy confundida. -Y eso, ¿por qué?- Dijo.

-Mm no sé, es solo que hay alguien que me preocupa, es todo, nada importante dije mientras aventaba el lápiz aun lado de mi libros rindiéndome

Cuenta, algún chico.- dijo con un tono de voz que entremezclaba celos y enojo.-Mmno. Es más como una amiga algo peculiar.

Oh cosas de chicas no?- sip algo así, mejor cambiemos de tema quieres. ¿Por qué no estás viendo el partido? - Ah eso no me aburrió – dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Y tú por que estas aquí? No tenías nada mejor que hacer. Dice al tiempo que se apoya un poco más en la mesa. Si tenía planes para ir a la playa, con algunos amigos de la escuela- dije sin mucho entusiasmo.

Así cual playa?- pregunto Jacob recargándose en su respaldo.

La playa la push. -Dije mientras ceñía mi ceja enojada por lo que había pasado en la cafetería.

Anímate bella, mejor que te parece vamos a dar una vuelta a Port Ángeles veremos que encontramos ahí. Sonó bueno sin más nos fuimos a dar vuelta en mi camioneta.

Al llegar no sabíamos que hacer, íbamos caminando cuando en uno de los pasillos cuando encontramos un Zone Game, de inmediato fui casi literalmente arrastrada por jake, adentro empezamos a jugar uno de surf virtual pero ni tenía 10 seg y me caí haciendo reír a jake, después un play dance, no podía por más lento que fuera no podía seguir esas flechas, mientras jake daba sus mejores pasos, me rendí y baje de ahí mientras lo veía como seguía y otra chica se subió y ambos bailaban, después de un par de piezas me aburrí decidí dar una vuelta he ir por algo de comida jake se percato y cuando se disponía abajar lo pare, lo anime a seguir que iba por un refresco, el asintió y de un salto siguió bailando.

Después de divagar por diferente departamento encontré el área de comida, compre hamburguesa y una soda, me senté en una banca antes de tocar bocado me distraje viendo la gente pasando, estaba tan concentrada en todo y como unos niños jugaban, que no me di cuenta que alguien se había sentado a mi lado.

-Hola nena hoy es tu día de suerte,-dijo un hombre enfrente de mi sonriéndome.

Solo alce mis cejas me disponía a levantarme cuando me tomo de las muñecas, adonde vas preciosa tu y yo saldremos esta noche a divertirnos. Mientras me jalaba.

-Suéltame,- le tire mi soda en sima y Salí corriendo de ahí como pude, de pronto tropecé y estaba en la calle, no me había dado cuenta a qué hora había salido del centro comercial.

-Mira lo que hiciste estúpida.-dijo aquel hombre que de repente estaba acompañado por otros dos.

-Me las vas a pagar.- Decía mientras se acercaba me levante está a punto de salir pero me rodearon. Suélteme.

SUELTALA- dijo una voz que conocía pero que esta vez no se escuchaba como siempre esta vez la escuche amenazante. Me atemorice por un momento.

-Pero mira que tenemos aquí, preciosa no nos dijiste que tenias una amiga tan hermosa. Ven vamos todos juntos a divertirnos te garantizo que lo disfrutaras baby.- dijo el tipo acercándose a ella.

SUELTALA,- repitió y dio un paso adelante. Haciéndolos retroceder un poco. Sin apartar la vista de ellos avanzó y me tomo de la mano.

Vámonos Bella.- dijo mientras me pegaba a su cuerpo y empezábamos a caminar. Pero de repente. Adonde crees que vas rubiecita. Vamos divertirnos. Dijo aquel tipo que le había tirado la soda.

La tomo de la muñeca, pero ella fue más rápida (Woow que rapidez) vi como un borrón escuche un crujido y vi al hombre caer al suelo con su brazo colgando gritando fuertemente. Ella estaba de frene como si nada, dando una sonrisa feroz. Viendo que los otros dos salían huyendo.

-Vámonos dijo lo más seria posible y regresamos adentro del centro comercial. ¿Estás bien bella? -me dijo mirando por todos lados como si quisiera asegurarse que lo estuviera.

-Sii, co- como hiciste eso,- le pregunte sin poder quitar mi mirada de ella.

Necesitas tomarte algo para que no te desmayes por falta de azúcar, vamos me jalo aun no soltaba mi mano y me llevo a una banca y me sentó.

-Espérame aquí ya regreso.- Se levanto y fue ala expendedoras a comprar una coca-cola.

-Toma esto te ayudara.- Melo tendió. -Tranquila ahora estas a salvo.- dijo mientras miraba hacia a un lado. Seguí su mirada y vi a lo lejos jake que venía buscándome. Se disponía a irse.

-NO, no te vayas por favor sin pensarlo le tome del brazo,- ella me miro un segundo suspiro y se sentó a mi lado. -Está bien solo tranquilízate.

Asentí y vi como jake gritaba mi nombre y corría hasta donde estaba. -Bella, bella dónde estabas te estuve buscan… está bien bella.-dijo mientras se incaba. Me tomo de las manos haciendo que soltara a Rosalie.

-Jake. Estoy bien ok. Que paso que le hiciste.- casi le grito a Rosalie. -Nada que te incumba porque no regresas con tus videojuegos y nos dejas en paz. -Dijo esto mientras se levantaba.

-Es mejor que tú la dejes en paz, mira lo que le hiciste.-dijo jake al ver que empezaba salirme unas lagrimas de inmediato se levanto para verla a la cara. -¿Yo? si no sabes nada, mejor cállate.-

-Mira cullen, es mejor que te vayas deja en paz a bella.- dijo acercándose más a ella. -Así y si no quiero, me lo vas impedir cachorrito. –dijo Ross mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-YA BASTAAAAA.- no soporte más. -Basta jake cállate no es su culpa de Rosalie vale, y si alguien aquí se tiene que ir soy yo como sigan con sus tonterías ya me canse de ambos. Me voltee y encare a Ross. Tu primero me salvas la vida y después quieres que me aleje de ti y no puedo porque a donde voy te encuentro, y sabes que ya me canse yo quiero ser tu amiga pero tú me lo pones difícil.

-Y tu jake, deja de tratarme como si fuera algo tuyo, somos AMIGOS, y nada mas no tienes derecho a reclamarle o gritarle a Rosalie.-

Jake Solo me miraba atónito después de mi reacción, estaba desconcertado y algo dolido, mientras que Rosalie quería reírse pero se aguantaba parecía que le hacía gracia lo que acaba de ver.

Me di la vuelta y empecé a caminar, estaba furiosa realmente furiosa. No entendía nada. De pronto sentí una mano tomarme del brazo.

-Espera te llevo a casa,- dijo acercándose para caminar a mi lado.

-No quiero gracias puedo ir yo sola.- dije tratando de zafarme de su agarre, pero no podía mientras ella seguía caminando.

-Además no que no querías que no fuéramos amigas – le reproche sus palabras dichas esta mañana. No me contesto siguió caminando, llegamos al estacionamiento. De pronto se paro y me observo camino y yo solo podía retroceder cuando de pronto me halle acorralada entre un auto y ella.

-Llo siento, Bella pero no puedo alejarme de ti me siento algo protectora contigo.- así que no puedo dejarte ir sola- ya no podía seguir escuchando lo que decía de pronto me vi atrapada en lo profundo de su mirada, sentía como me daba vueltas la cabeza.

-E-entonces no te alejes,- al canse a articular mientras sentía como me ardían mis mejillas al decirlo sin poder quitar la vista de sus ojos.

Pareció sonreír, me quede deslumbrada ante esa visión por un momento pensé que se acercaría a mi lentamente nos acercábamos pero de pronto algo paso y se alejo de mi. -Ya no puedo evitarte más bella, ya no puedo alejarte de mí.- Lo último lo dijo con un hilo de voz como si solo hablara con ella.

-Vamos te llevo a casa,- y sin más abrió la puerta del auto, no me había percatado de nada, ni mucho menos que estaba recargada en su auto.

Lentamente me voltee, pero como siempre mi torpeza salió a flote haciéndome caer me prepare para el impacto pero este nunca llego, abrí los ojos y me vi aferrada su cuerpo.- Bella que hare contigo.- Dijo mientras reía por mi torpeza.

Me enoje y me aleje de ella crucé los brazos y me disponía a irme.- no espera lo siento.- dijo mientras me tomaba de la mano y me hacia regresar.

-No quiero ir contigo- dije lomas sería posible, mientras evitaba ver sus ojos sabía que si los veía algo raro me pasaría.

-Prometo que no reírme solo sube de una vez al auto. - Dijo mientras hacía que subiera, sin más resignada subí al auto no sin antes darle un portazo a lo que ella mientras daba la vuelta paro y solo movió la cabeza en forma de negativa y continuo su trayecto hacia la puerta del piloto.

Me cruce de brazos no pensaba dirigirle la palabra por el momento. Ella se percato y solo suspiro -OK- y arranco.

Después de un rato y de un incomodo silencio baje mis brazos, ¿cómo hiciste eso al tipo ese?- le pregunte viéndola directamente a los ojos.

Defensa personal-dijo sin darle mucha importancia al hecho, pero por otra parte su mirada decía todo lo contrario.

¿Sigues enojada?- pregunte, lo siento pero me desesperaron ustedes dos.- dije mientras la veía por el rabillo del ojo.

-No,- dijo pero no dejas de estar seria.- uhhm no es nada bella, volvió a decir -si eso es porque estas así. - no pasa nada bella solo me molesta que ese huma… el tipo ese atreviera a tocarme. Eso es todo.

-g-gracias por llegar a rescatarme- dije viéndola a los ojos.- sonrío y me vio por un segundo, ¿esta vez no me atacaras con más preguntas? Dijo mientras alzaba un poco un sus cejas.

-No, porque sé que no me lo responderás, y no quiero enojarme de nuevo contigo.- dije volviendo a ver por la ventanilla del auto.

-Mm, vale bella, lo siento, pero en compensación, que tal si te respondo tres preguntas que me hagas, pero siempre y cuando este en lo razonablemente posible de responder.- dijo mirándome a los ojos.

Woow- se me volvió a escapar de inmediato me puse roja como un tomate.

-¿Que paso?- me dijo regalándome una amplia sonrisa. ¿Estás bien bella?

-Porque siempre haces eso conmigo,- dije con la mirada en el piso.

-Mm no hago nada bella, es tu imaginación.- Al mismo tiempo que alzaba sus hombros. Ok- te quedan dos preguntas.- Dijo riendo un poco.

-Que, no, no, eso no es justo. Eso es trampa- dije dándole un golpe en el hombro. Auch- demonios eso dolió que rayos- dije a sobándome mi mano pareciera que golpeé una roca.- la mire con incredulidad, mientras se ponía seria y pude ver que apretaba el volate.

¿E-estas bien? -Me dijo titubeante. -Amm SIP solo me dolió un poco.- le dije para hacerla sentir un poco mejor.

Sin apartar su vista del camino alzo la mano como si quisiera asegurarse ella misma de lo que le había dicho, pero se detuvo en el aire como si algo se lo impidiera. De inmediato mi mano avanzó lo que restaba de espacio tocándola- ¿vez estoy bie…?-no pude terminar la frase por que sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi cuerpo su mano era fría como el hielo. En seguida noto mi expresión y retiro su mano regresándola al volante. Sin pensarlo mis palabras salieron del mis labios. ¿Porque estas fría?- bajando al mirada para evitar confortarla sabía que había metido la pata y no quería ver que se enojara por mi pregunta.

Sin responder freno, el auto subí rápidamente la vista para ver qué pasa cuando me tope con su rosto a cm del mío. Abrí los ojos mas al verla tan cerca de mi podía sentir su olor llegando a mi cara. -Hemos llegado a tu casa- dijo mientras se alejaba de mi.

-Lo siento, no quise decir eso,- le dije temiendo que no quisiera volver hablar.-tranquila no pasa nada.- Volteándome a ver y forzando una sonrisa.

-Descansa, hoy no fue una buena noche para ti- dijo sin apartar nuestras mirada. P-pero aun me faltan dos preguntas.- dije para evitar salir aun de su auto. Sonrió- esta vez no fue forzada.

-Prometo respondértelas mañana, si- se quedo en silencio por un momento, ¿si almuerzas mañana conmigo?- dijo esto último dándome una mirada muy pero muy deslumbrante. C-claro dije sonriendo por alguna extraña razón eso me hacia feliz. Momento, ¿estoy feliz por esto?- mi mente me preguntaba esto una y otra vez. Sin más me voltee y abrí la puerta del auto y baje.

Camine hacia el porche de mi casa, al llegar ahí voltea verla pero Rosalie ya se había marchado. Una mirada triste atravesó mi rostro mientras entraba y me dirigía a mi habitación. ¿Qué fue todo eso?, pensaba mientras me echaba en mi cama…

**Al otro día… **

Mientras terminaba de alistarme, aun pensaba en todas las cosas que habían pasado en la noche de ayer, seguía sin entender algunas cosas, pero sobretodo porque su cuerpo parecía estar duro y frío, tendría que saber que pasaba con Rosalie.

Desayune y me prepare para salir. Una vez cerrada la puerta me di la vuelta, y mis ojos no podían creer la imagen que me proyectaban, Rosalie estaba afuera de su descapotable rojo esperándome con una sonrisa.- mi corazón empezó a latir más de prisa, y como si ella lo supiera sonrió más ampliamente ante eso, me sonroje y camine hacia ella preguntándome mentalmente porque estaba en mi casa.

-Buenos días bella, ¿cómo dormiste?- me ataco inmediatamente.

-Amm, bien ¿pero qué haces tú aquí?-dije sin entender y sentir como se encendían mis mejillas al verla tan cerca de mí.

-Bueno ayer te traje a tu casa, así que supuse que no tenias auto con que moverte -dijo sin darle mucha importancia.

En eso sentí un clic en mi mente, hasta ese momento no me había percatado que había dejado mi camioneta en Port Ángeles con jake.

Si, - solo pude articular. -Por eso vine para llevarte a la escuela si te parece.- dijo alzando su mano en dirección de su descapotable, señalando la puerta del copiloto abierta. Sin más suspire y camine hasta él y me subí sin decir nada, de inmediato la cerro y dio la vuelta y se subió.

El camino a la escuela fue en silencio, de escondidas la miraba pero ella solo veía al frente, y de vez en cuando me descubría haciéndolo. ¿Qué? Al fin me pregunto. Mm nada,- dije poniéndome roja y volteando a ver la ventana.

Llegamos a la escuela y ella aparco en su lugar de siempre y se bajo, yo la imite hice lo mismo de inmediato vi como todos se nos quedaba viendo en el estacionamiento. Agache la mirada y sentí caliente mis mejillas.

-Recuerda nuestra cita en el almuerzo bella,- dijo mirándome desde el otro lado del carro. Solo pude asentir mientras al veía avanzar hacia el edificio cuando de pronto se paro y volteo a verme. -No hagas planes ok. -después pareció voltear a ver alguien por un momento y sin más siguió su camino.

Los muchos o pocos alumnos que aun estaban en el estacionamiento solo se me quedaban viendo cuando empecé a andar hacia mis clases. Genial y yo que no quería ser el centro de atención ahora parece que llevara un foco rojo sobre mi cabeza haciendo que todo el mundo volteara a verme. Iba pensando cuando una voz me asusto haciendo que regresara a realidad.

-Hola. Bella,- me gritaba mientras se acercaba a mí. - ayer me dejaste plantada en playa, ¿eres cruel sabias?- dijo una vez que se acerco por fin a mi victoria.

-Ahm, am lo siento no me sentía bien,-dije no sabía que responder mi mente estaba un asimilando lo de hace unos momentos.

-Mm,- solo dijo sin quitar su vista de mí. Cuando iba decir algo, no pude decir nada al verla a la cara su mirada me desarmo por completo. Eso acelero un poco mis latidos. Victoria al parecer se percato de mi reacción porque de inmediato sonrió.

-¿Estás bien bella?- dijo acercándose un poco a mí. Yo ya sentía que parecía semáforo por lo roja que me sentía. No sabía que decir mi mente estaba en blanco, así que solo asentí. Cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en la puerta de mi salón. De repente se acerco demasiado a mí, mi corazón se desloco y se acelero más, cuando paso a un lado quedando a cm de mi oreja.

-Nos vemos después bella, hoy desayunaras conmigo en el almuerzo y no acepto un no por respuesta, tienes que compensarme por dejarme plantada ayer.- diciendo con una voz muy sexy…

Yo me congele no sabía qué hacer o decir mi cerebro se desconecto de mi cuerpo, solo me quede ahí helada en el piso por lo que hizo. Después se separo de mí sonriéndome ampliamente y se fue por el pasillo.

No sé cuanto estuve parada ahí, sin decir o moverme ni un milímetro. De pronto la voz del profesor hiso que reaccionara y fuera torpemente a mi asiento.

¿Qué diablos fue eso?, me decía una vez reconectado mi cerebro, que se supone que iba hacer ahora, yo me moría por desayunar con Rosalie, tenía muchas dudas que quería resolver. Pero ahora sin saber cómo paso también había quedado con victoria.

¿Ahora qué hago?- pensé mentalmente mientras tapaba con mis manos mi cara

¿Ahora a quien elijo para el almuerzo?- me daba vueltas esa pregunta…

…**ESTOY PERDIDA…. **

**Espero que les guste :) **

**Lo sé que me lanzaran tomates y un sinfín de cosas, perdón por el retraso, lo siento no fue mi intención, es que me queda sin internet. Y_Y según por mantenimientos de la empresa y hasta penas hoy lo pude subir! (Por fis no me lancen tomates mejor envíemelos así tendré mas inspiración si tengo el estomago lleno )**

**Gracias por leer mi fic y como siempre cualquier duda, comentario o sugerencia será muy bien recibida además de hacerme muy muy feliz :)**


	5. Capitulo 5 Líos y Enredos de un Almuerzo

**Todos los personajes son de S.M a excepción de Kriss y Chock.**

**La historia salió de mi loca cabecita xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5 Líos y Enredos de un Almuerzo….<strong>

**Bella Pov.**

_- OMG, OMG, que se supone que voy hacer estoy a escasos 10min para que suene la campana y empiece el almuerzo. Dios por favor por lo que más quieres dime ¿a quién elijo?_ - Alce la vista al techo del salón mientras mentalmente imploraba por una decisión. Por dentro estaba histérica no sabía qué hacer, por un lado sabía que si hacia a un lado a Rosalie, se enojaría demasiado y esta vez no me volvería a dirigirme la palabra ni a verme siquiera, pero por el otro lado Victoria posiblemente me haría lo mismo.

Seguía teniendo un debate interiormente, no sabía qué hacer. -_Noo, solo me quedan 5 minutos-_ entre tanto barullo lograba escuchar una pequeña vocecita que me decía Rosalie, Rosalie. Yo esperaba que fuera esas alucinaciones que parecen, por un lado, un ángel y un demonio, de pronto imagine que el ángel era Rosalie (que sexy o.o) y por el otro lado un diablito que resultaba ser Victoria (también muy sexy). No lo soporte mas y grite "genial" a toda la clase. -Quiere compartir algo con la clase Srita Swan? -dijo el profesor. -No profeso banner. - Dije sentándome avergonzada. No podía pensar aunque mentalmente les dije sexys a ambas, pero admito que son bellas, -_ya basta Isabella_- me reprimía mi mente por ponerme a divagar en eso.

De pronto mi peor miedo se convirtió en terror eminente, había sonado la campana y todo mundo se disponía a ir a la cafetería, me quede inmóvil, no sabía qué hacer, quería salir de ahí.

Torpemente salí del salón y camine como zombie por los pasillos, mis manos sudaban, mi cabeza daba vueltas entre el ángel y el demonio…

**Rosalie Pov.**

Suspiré pesadamente a pesar que no es necesario llenar mis pulmones de aire, recordando porque no la puedo sacar de mi mente.

Camino directamente a la cafetería, me siento en una mesa que está vacía mientras mis hermanos se sentaban en su habitual mesa, al parecer todos habían hecho una apuesta sobre no se qué cosa ya que Alice se encargo de decirle a todos menos a mí.

Sin más moví mi cabeza para sacarme por un segundo a Bella de ella, y recordando a mi hermana diciendo unas sus últimas palabras antes de salir de casa.

…**Flashback…**

-Que linda hermanita a quien quieres impresionar he?- dijo mi hermano Emmett recargándose sobre la puerta de mi habitación.

-A nadie Emmett, además no necesito arreglarme para impresionar a nadie- le dije con mi frente en alto y una sonrisa altiva. -Solo me arreglo para ir a la escuela- dije levantándome y mirando a mi espejo echándome una última mirada antes de bajar e ir a casa de mi Bella para llevarla a la escuela.

-Ajam, yo nací ayer Rosalie- dijo antes de voltearse y irse. Pero desde abajo escuche decirme, apúrate o tu bella se irá a pie a la escuela he.- yo solo le gruñí por decir semejante cosa.

Camine como siempre, baje las escaleras lo mas tranquilamente que podía y me despedí de Esme y fui hacia el garaje por mi precioso descapotable.

Una vez afuera y de darle un golpe en la cabeza a Emmett por sus comentarios me encontré a Alice esperándome.

-No se irá a pie, tranquila, está tan pensativa que no se ha dado cuenta que no tiene transporte, no pasará, nada solo se tu misma… o no tanto tu misma solo se paciente- Me dijo. -Lo intentaré- dije subiendo a mi bebé.

-Ahh, por cierto, asegúrate que no haga más planes para el almuerzo- Dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo. -¿Por qué?- Pregunte pero no quiso decirme -solo hazlo, confía en mí-

Si más arranque mi precioso descapotable.

…**Fin del flashback…**

Porque tenía que asegurarme de eso? yo era Rosalie Hale Cullen, no tenia de que preocuparme.

De pronto mi mañana se fue por el desagüe al ver entrar a Victoria y sentarse en una mesa también vacía a un lado de la mía, de inmediato le lance una mirada furtiva a lo que ella respondió igual y de fondo escuchaba una carcajada ahogada de Emmett.

Solo rodé los ojos y volví a ver fijamente a Victoria a pesar de estar separadas por las dos mesas estábamos sentada enfrente la una de la otra. De pronto el olor de Bella lleno la cafetería voltee a verla y la vi parada como estatua en la puerta.

_-Que pasa, porque tenía ese semblante?-_ pero de inmediato me di cuenta que pasaba –Grrr- dije mientras dejaba de ver a Bella y ahora lanzaba miraba gélida y llena de rabia a Victoria que me daba un sangrona sonrisa.

Por lo bajo volví a gruñir, sabia que solo ella y mi familia lo escucharía, y efectivamente así fue porque puede ver como todos mis hermanos excepto Alice, reían con sus cabeza sobre la mesa. Alice no apartaba su mirada de la escena que estaba protagonizando, tenía cara de preocupación, fue cuando caí en cuenta completamente, Victoria había engatusado a mi Bella para quedar en almorzar juntas, y por eso mis hermanos habían hecho apuesta, porque mi Bella no había decidido a quien escoger, de lo contrario Alice me hubiera dicho. La ira está empezando a descender por mi cuerpo sentí como enterré mis manos en la mesa. Mientras voltea a ver a una atormentada Bella aun para en la puerta. Solo podía pensar en dos cosas, la primera, acabaría con Victoria de una buena vez, no iba a perder contra ella por mi Bella, por otro lado, **Escógeme a mi Bella…**

Pero qué rayos porque debo suplicar a una humana que me escoja, por dios soy Rosalie Hale Cullen, no tengo nada que pedir a nadie. _-__mm Tal vez porque Bella no es una simple humana y todo lo que ella te pida harás- _me decía mi mente. Ante tal acto gruñí de nuevo por la frustración.

De pronto vi a Bella avanzar hacia mi mesa pero en el último segundo se desvió a la mesa de Victoria. _-Así qué prefieres estar con ella y no conmigo- _dije mentalmente. No soporte más y antes de que ella se acerca más a Victoria me levanté y me fui, estaba furiosa, no soportaba perder contra nadie y mucho menos con esa que se da el lujo de restregármelo en la cara.

**Victoria Pov.**

-Muajaja, como te quedo el ojo Cullen- dije en voz baja solo para que ella lo escuchara. Dentro estaba dando salto de felicidad le había ganado este round a la reinita de hielo, jajaja y en su cara. Estaba tan feliz que estaba a punto de gritar.

_-L-lo siento Vic, pero no puedo almorzar contigo ya había hecho otros planes espero que no me lo tomes a mal .-_ me decía una sonrojada y alterada Bella Swan.

-¿Qué?- alcance articular. -L-lo siento- volvió a repetir y se dio la vuelta y salió. Me quede un segundo antes de salir disparada atrás de Bella. Al salir me encontré a una Bella en el suelo al parecer se tropezó al tratar de alcanzar a la Cullen esa.

Me trague todo mi enojo y corrí a hacia ella - Estas bien?- le pregunte y le ayude a levantarse.

-Ssi- me dijo. -Pero donde esta donde esta Rosalie - De inmediato me puse seria.

-Mm no lo se - Dije sin dale la mayor importancia, la tome de de la mano y me disponía a llevármela adentro cuando separo de mi agarre.

-No, debo hablar con Rosalie, decirle que fue un mal entendido, no quiero que se enoje conmigo - Dijo dando se vuelta.

-Mm y no te preocupa que yo me enoje Bella? Me cambias por la Cullen esa? - dije haciendo todo esfuerzo por no gritarle mi ira por preferir a esa en lugar de mi.

-Lo siento Vic, no lo tomes así, es que esta mañana ya había quedado con ella cuando me trajo a la escuela y no quiero quedar mal con ella, en este momento tengo que hablar con Rosalie, prometo compensarte después amiga -

Salió dispara hacia el estacionamiento.

Grrr rayos! ok paciencia este es un juego de habilidad aun no está todo perdido al final terminaras siendo mía Isabella.

**Alice Pov.**

-Regresa!-

-Regresa Ross, no es lo que parece, no la dejes así -

-No, Rose no te alteres, vamos recapacita, no pierdas esta oportunidad, humm –

- Mm al parecer no te va contestar los mensajes Alice- Decía con una gran sonrisa Emmett.

-Jajá págame Jasper, te lo dije, nuestra Ross no iba aguantar un rechazo así jejeje - Decía Emmett

- Auch Alice! por que me golpeas si es la verdad, nuestra querida Ross es de temperamento fuerte y hoy se ha topado con alguien que le dará batalla y peor , es humana -

- Estará bien, solo necesita enfriar su cabeza - decía Edward que solo se mantenía la margen pero que se veía molesto.

De pronto vi como Ross manejaba a todo lo que daba el motor de su descapotable por las calles de Port Ángeles, _- mm supongo que así se te pasara la ira hermanita -_

Después de unos minutos sonó la campana y nos dirigimos a las clases, ya en los pasillos me encontré con una triste Bella, - _ohh pobrecita me gustaría ayudarla -_ ¿Por qué no?

Ay que consolarla- dije en voz baja par a mis hermanos. Mientras me disponía avanzar hacia ella de pronto fui impedida.

- No te metas en esto Alice, deja que solo ellas lo arreglen - decía el amargado de Edward. - No soy amargado Alice, soy realista- Decía mientras me lanzaba una mirada acusadora.

- Arrg odio cuando me lees así la mente- le saque la lengua en señal de rebeldía. Sin pensarlo me delante y la salude.

- Un poco de ayuda no estaría mal- escuche decir a mi jazz al enojado Edward.

- Hola, tu eres Bella no es así?- extendí mi mano para saludarla. -Si - me dijo, - parece que esta demasiado triste como para sorprenderse con quien habla - dijo al acercarse Emmett y ponerse detrás de mí.

De inmediato alzo su cara y lo vio al fin vi como se asusto por un segundo pero después se recuperaba de la impresión.

-Tranquila no muerde.- dije a la vez que sonreía para calmarla. -Nunca se sabe Alice- Por debajo es cuche decir a mi tonto hermano oso.

- Jajá que gracioso- dijo Bella, me voltee a ver, parece que no lo dijo tan bajo mi hermano.

- Hola, somos los Cullen, ellos son mis hermanos, la enana que está aquí es Alice, no Alice, es broma, sabes que te quiero mucho he Jeje, bueno, este cara larga es Edward y este tímido es mi hermano Jasper y yo soy el gran y maravilloso, guapo y sobre todo sexy Emmett, mucho gusto -

- Ajam si claro Emmett lo que tu digas -

- Aaahg es verdad enana, yo soy muy sexy a que si, verdad Bella?- poniendo cara de osito apaleado

-Bueno porque la cara triste? - le preguntó al acercarse Edward.

- Mm hice enojar a Rosalie y creo que no volverá hablarme- Dijo sin ánimos Bella.

- Ay esa amargada… no le hagas caso, ya sabes cómo son las mujeres no es así hermanita? Auch Alice que dije? - Dice Emmett mientras fingía sobarse su costado.

- No es así -dice Bella, yo tuve la culpa, no pude explicarme antes y no se si me vuelta a hablar -

- Mm, no, tranquila, no creo que mi hermana este enojada, veras que luego hablaran y asunto resuelto .

- Ahora ve a clases, de lo contrario yo te morderé Bella muajaja – dijo Emmett mientras alzaba sus manos par aterrar a Bella.

- Jajá Emmett eres muy lindo. Bueno me voy y gracias a todos, adiós -

Se dio media vuelta y entro a su salón. - Mm bueno vamos a clases ahora - dijo mi jazz.

**A LA HORA DE LA SALIDA…**

**Bella Pov.**

Vaya, creo que el karma es grande porque ahora voy recordado que no tengo como irme a casa, mm supongo que me lo merezco después de todo.

Mm o tal vez le hablo a Charlie para que me recoja, pero no quiero ir en el patrullero pareceré una delincuente. Ppff ni modo, a caminar.

- Hey hola, te llevo Bella - dijo casi gritando desde su asiento victoria al estacionarse en frente de mi.

- Aah gracias Vic me has salvado- le dije mientras avanzaba y abría el lado del copiloto, antes de entrar di una última mirada al estacionamiento con la esperanza de encontrarla.

De pronto ahí estaba saliendo de su precioso auto y viendo directamente hacia mí.

-B-bueno vamos Bella, sube que me congelo – decía Vic.

Esta vez no se escaparía de mi, tenía que hablar con ella y aclarar todo, no quiero perder su amistad.

- Lo siento Victoria, tengo otras cosa que hacer - Y sin mas Salí rápido en dirección de Rosalie.

No tuve tiempo a ver su reacción, pensé que si apartaba mi mirada de Rosalie tal vez la perdería de nuevo y eso no lo soportaría. Con todo y los nervios me apresuré hacia ella que al verme se recargo en su auto.

Me apresure y sin darme cuenta resbalé, me puse en sentir el golpe, pero este nunca llego. En vez de eso me sentí rodeada de sus brazos. De inmediato me puse roja de la vergüenza pero a la vez me sentía muy feliz de que estuviera ella.

- Rosalie lo siento, hace rato n-no tuve la oportunidad de explicarte - me apresure a decirle, mis palabras salían torpemente.

- No tienes porque darme explicaciones, no importa - me dijo tan fríamente que sentí mi corazón doler.

- L-lo sé pero quiero dártela -dije sin aun soltarme de su abrazo. - Debes tener más cuidado, no siempre estaré ahí para salvarte - lo decía mientras me soltaba y se alejaba un poco de mi.

-Está bien, gracias – y me di la vuelta lo mas rápidamente, sentía que las lagrimas salían de mis ojos y no quería que ella lo viera.

- A dónde vas Bella, te llevo a casa, no puedes irte a pie, está lloviendo - me dijo mientras se apresuraba a hacia mí.

- N-no, aléjate de mi Rosalie, basta, tienes razón tu y yo no debemos ser amigas, por lo tanto puedo irme yo sola gracias - seguí caminando.

Yo realmente me sentí mal, sé que no debí decirle todas esas cosas pero es que me irrita, a veces me saca de quicio su cambio de actitud.

- Que voy hacer contigo Rosalie Cullen – dije alzando la voz mientras caminaba por la carretera.

- Disculparme por mi actitud para empezar y ya después veremos que sigue - dijo una voz detrás de mí.

Con un terror, vergüenza y una sonrojada y titubeante sonrisa me voltee y sin más ahí estaba un ángel bajo la lluvia de Forks.

* * *

><p><strong>Mil mil disculpas por subir recién el fic.. se que no tengo justificativo pero la verdad tuve muchos contratiempos, problemas, viajes, etc….<strong>

**Prometo retomar el ritmo ahora que se terminaron los feriados y todas las cosas.**

**Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado este capitulo.  
><strong>

**Gracias por leer mi fic y como siempre cualquier duda, comentario o sugerencia será muy bien recibida **


End file.
